


Happy Ending

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *狗血矫情ABO
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Happy Ending

1

小时候女孩们玩过家家，常常拉着弗朗西斯扮演他们的母亲。那时他的下巴上还没有长出胡茬，长发和裙摆随着他的动作飘飞起来，像一个漂亮的小姑娘。

扮演他丈夫的通常是亚瑟，他不喜欢这样的游戏，但他从不拒绝女孩们的请求。用草地上的枯草编成小小的圆环，那就是他们的婚戒了，质朴而拙劣，郑重地套在手上，像是窥见了大人们的世界。

成年人的婚戒不能是草编的。弗朗西斯手里的钻戒价格不菲，他站在亚瑟面前，头上是教堂高高的穹顶，左侧是耶稣悲悯的圣像，右侧是上百双眼睛的注视。他握住亚瑟的手，为他戴上戒指。

戒指比亚瑟的无名指大了一圈，但没有人注意到这一点，神父庄严的祝祷后是热情的掌声，震得弗朗西斯的耳朵有些疼。他的手还握着亚瑟的指尖，但亚瑟不露痕迹地抽了出来。

他们的戒指是双方父母买的，弗朗西斯不知道亚瑟的手指适合什么尺寸，显然他们的父母也不知道。整个婚礼中弗朗西斯的眼睛一直往亚瑟的戒指上瞟，那里看起来空空荡荡，仿佛鱼缸里的鱼突然消失，水面还荡漾着波纹，但一丝生气也没有了。

回家的时候弗朗西斯先下了车，亚瑟却迟迟没有出来。他敲敲车窗，问亚瑟怎么了。亚瑟背对着他弯下腰，在毯子上费力地摸索。

“戒指掉了。”亚瑟说。

弗朗西斯不得不回到车上跟他一起找，最后终于在车座底下找到了，大概是在行车途中不慎掉下去的。亚瑟重新戴上戒指，而弗朗西斯的视线再一次聚集到亚瑟的无名指指根上。

不合适，尺寸完全不合适。

2

波诺弗瓦家和柯克兰家是世交，弗朗西斯和亚瑟是青梅竹马，但他们的关系并不算很好，就像亚瑟与自己的哥哥们一样。弗朗西斯常常加入亚瑟哥哥们的恶作剧，比如往亚瑟的书包里塞坏掉的水果，往他的红茶里放些奇怪的调料，或是把他床上的泰迪熊偷偷藏起来。

亚瑟从来不是任人欺负的受气包。当他发现这些无聊的捉弄后，既不向他们索要道歉，也不哭着跑去向父母告状，而是直接冷着脸实行报复。他把哥哥们的枕头从窗户里扔出去，把弗朗西斯的书本丢进垃圾桶，有时甚至直接冲进来往他们脸上招呼，出拳又快又狠。他的力气毕竟敌不过几个比自己年长的人，往往很快就反被压制，但他睁大眼睛固执地、狠狠地瞪着他们，嘴唇咬得紧紧的，那里面从不会吐出求饶的话。

弗朗西斯常常觉得这让亚瑟养成了用拳头解决一切的习惯。从十岁到十六岁，亚瑟·柯克兰的名字在校园里像是瘟疫，没有人敢去招惹他，他警惕地捍卫着自己的领地和尊严，目中无人，横行霸道，任何人都要退避三舍，因为他是柯克兰家的孩子，就连老师们也不敢过问。

人的嘴巴终究是堵不住的，亚瑟我行我素的行事作风多多少少传到了柯克兰夫妇耳里，像是夹杂着细碎尘土的风。他们悄悄拉过弗朗西斯，低声询问他小儿子的性格是否真如传闻中那般恶劣。

弗朗西斯想起亚瑟总是高高扬起的头颅，以及那张稚嫩的脸上冷漠又骄傲的神情，像一头不可一世的小狮子。

“不，没有的事。”他回答，“亚瑟与大家相处得很愉快。”

柯克兰夫妇自然愿意相信自己的孩子是个彬彬有礼的小绅士，亚瑟任性讨厌的行为暂时没有暴露。在楼梯拐角的地方，弗朗西斯看见了亚瑟。他的表情一如既往地臭，但他的手指不安地抠着扶手，眼睛里露出几分充满敌意的怀疑。

弗朗西斯想绕过他，但被亚瑟挡住了。反复几次后他停止了动作，无言地直视着亚瑟在阴暗中绿莹莹的眼睛。

“为什么不告诉他们？”亚瑟打破了沉默。

“用告密的方式打败敌人是可耻的行为。”弗朗西斯随口回答，“你应该感谢我，假如柯克兰先生和太太知道你那些令人厌恶的行径，我可不知道你会得到怎样的惩罚。”

亚瑟的反应一如既往地不友好：“我并没有叫你这样做。”

他就是这样不领情。他把弗朗西斯所有试图示好的行为都视作别出心裁的挑衅和侮辱，好像那些出自好意的举动冒犯了他引以为傲的骄矜。这头狮子警惕地弓着脊背，随时准备咬上面前的人一口。

那时几乎没有人怀疑，亚瑟会分化成一个充满攻击性的Alpha。

3

亚瑟讨厌发情期的自己身上散发出来的味道，像是伦敦连绵不断的阴雨，云翳低沉沉地压着他，墙角泥土潮湿发霉的气息被无限放大，每一次呼吸都是折磨。雨点噼里啪啦地连成一片白色，他的视线模糊不清，只能在雨幕里隐约看到稀稀落落的人影，他想要大声呼救，喉咙却像被火灼烧过，怎么也发不出声音。

其中一个人影向他走来了，他从眼角里望过去，以为是自己的幻觉。那个人托住他摇摇欲坠的身子，似乎在耳边问了什么，但铺天盖地的雨声盖过了他的声音。他费力地睁开被雨水淋透的眼睛，终于看清了那个人的脸。

是弗朗西斯，他的丈夫。Alpha令人安心的气息萦绕在他的鼻尖，带着安抚的意味，这让他本能地想要靠近，想要渴求更多更深入的抚慰，想要向这个人完全打开自己的身体，想要哀求他彻彻底底地占有自己——

该死的Omega的本能。亚瑟恨透了在生理本能面前无力的自己，好在他的脑袋还勉力维持着一丝理智，不致使他颜面尽失地向来人讨好求欢。

“可以帮我一个忙吗？”他问。他的耳朵像是被暴雨堵住了，听不见自己的声音。

弗朗西斯的嘴唇开合，亚瑟只能从他的口型猜出那句话。

“你说吧。”

亚瑟用手拨开发尾，在弗朗西斯眼下露出一段白皙的脖子，像是羚羊对狮子献上自己脆弱的喉管。颈侧的腺体沉稳有力地跳动着，Omega饱含情欲的潮湿气味浓郁地迸发出来，撩拨着弗朗西斯全身上下的每一根神经，如同被羽毛轻轻挠着脚踝，细微却瘙痒难耐。

他移开了眼睛。

“请暂时标记我。”亚瑟说。

本来没有这个必要的，这是两粒抑制剂就能解决的事情。亚瑟找到药瓶的时候发现里面是空的，这才想起上次之后自己一直忘了买。

他感到侧颈微微一痛，大概是弗朗西斯咬破了自己的皮肤。属于Alpha的信息素灌了进来，很快席卷了他的四肢百骸。这是针对Omega发情期的最佳良药，亚瑟眼前的雨终于停了，一线清醒的阳光冲破云层，他这才发现自己还靠在弗朗西斯怀里，他们几乎从未这样接近过。

亚瑟迅速直起身子，退开到他们惯常保持的距离，低声说：“谢谢。”

弗朗西斯看起来也有些尴尬：“……不用。”

其实根本无需道谢，他们已经结婚了，即使现在就在床上永久标记也毫无问题，但亚瑟没有设想过这个可能，哪怕是一丝这样的念头也没有动过。

他知道弗朗西斯从来都不喜欢他。

4

中学时代的弗朗西斯是大众情人的代名词。作为波诺弗瓦家的独子，他早早地分化成了Alpha，这让波诺弗瓦夫妇松了一口气。

十几岁的少年人正值青春，宽厚的肩膀和高挑的身材已初具雏形，蓝紫色的眼睛像深情的海洋，金色长发色泽鲜亮。他只是坐在教室里翻动书页，刚刚觉醒的满腔荷尔蒙就不受控制地溢出来，引得一群竖起书偷偷看他的Beta和Omega红了脸。

他开始跟不同的人约会，亲吻的姿势渐渐变得熟稔。他是一个温柔体贴的好情人，即使分手也是好聚好散，从不过多纠缠，难怪被他迷倒的人从来没有间断。前女友们和前男友们众口一致地称赞他，他身上全然没有有钱人家公子哥游戏人间的恶名，简直是一个完美恋人的传说。

弗朗西斯忙着跟走马灯似的人约会的时候，亚瑟迷上了摇滚音乐。他开始堂而皇之地向父母展示自己的爱好，把Fender的电吉他带回家，打上耳洞带上耳钉，铆钉、金属和皮革的行头逐渐塞满了他的衣柜。无数次争吵过后，亚瑟的父母无声地妥协了，毕竟亚瑟还很年轻，他们知道叛逆的孩子总有一天会回到正轨的。

但他们不知道亚瑟组建了一支乐队，周末的时候常常偷跑到街头上或是酒吧里演出。要是他们得知自己的小儿子有这样出格的举动，恐怕要气得发疯。弗朗西斯不得不给亚瑟找各种各样的理由搪塞柯克兰夫妇的询问，多亏他对亚瑟的提醒，每一次的谎都撒得很完美。

有天晚上他正搂着女友走出电影院，电话不合时宜地响了起来，是柯克兰夫妇打来的。他们急切而克制地问他是否知道亚瑟在哪里，今天有一场晚宴，但他们没有见到他。

弗朗西斯知道他再也不可能让双方都满意了。他飞快地思考了一阵，决定选择得罪亚瑟。

亚瑟被他从酒吧里拖出来的时候还在不住嘴地咒骂他，身上亮闪闪的光感外套晃得他眼睛疼。他原本以为亚瑟多少会领会一点他的好意，至少是为了自己的父母，但他错估了亚瑟的良心。多年来积攒的所有怨气和愤怒一起涌上来，向来被老情人们盛赞颇有风度的弗朗西斯顿时失去了所有耐心。

“你真是个没良心的东西！”他对亚瑟吼道，“自己数数我给你挡了多少麻烦？”

亚瑟的手握紧又松开。酒吧外昏暗的霓虹灯不停地变换着色彩，亚瑟的脸一半隐没在黑暗里，另一半被映得光怪陆离，让弗朗西斯联想到神话里的凶神。他冷冷地说：“我说过，我没有求你这样做。”

弗朗西斯差点被气笑了，但他的声音依然冷静。他说：“别误会，我不是为了你，是为了你的父母不被你气死。”

他知道亚瑟会立刻不甘示弱地反唇相讥，就像他一直会做的那样，但他想错了。亚瑟没有再说话，只是沉默地盯着他。他一直记得那天亚瑟看他的眼神，像是一团苍白的火焰，他从那里面看到了怨恨、冷漠和无力的愤怒，以及铺天盖地的荒芜。

他隐隐觉得这次他们真的没有机会再次和好了。

接下来一连几天他都没有看见亚瑟。他原本以为亚瑟是因为这次的任性被父母禁足在家，直到在晚餐的时候听父母无意间说起柯克兰家最近发生的事。

亚瑟分化了，出乎所有人的意料，他分化成了Omega。

5

新婚并没有让他们两个有太多闲暇，两个星期内他们依然忙得脚不沾地，连话都没来得及说上几句。婚前搬来的箱子还乱七八糟地堆在杂物间里，直到某个周末才找到时间得以收整。

亚瑟看到那把吉他的时候有些疑惑，他不记得自己把它放进来过。或许是母亲塞进来的，毕竟除了他，家里再也没有第二个人会碰它了。

“现在你还会弹吉他吗？”弗朗西斯问。

亚瑟摇了摇头：“我不知道。我已经很久没有弹过了。”

弗朗西斯换了个舒服的姿势趴在重重叠叠的箱子上，平静地说：“那么，试试看吧。”

亚瑟古怪地盯着他，仿佛在探究这是否只是一个心血来潮的玩笑，但他只从那双蓝紫色的眼睛里读出了诚恳。

“弹弹看吧，亚瑟。真的，我想听。”

没有人能拒绝弗朗西斯的请求，尤其是被那双大海般的眼睛注视着的时候。

亚瑟用软布擦去吉他上的灰尘，有些不习惯地把它抱在怀里，僵硬着手指试了几个音，被遗忘多年的吉他音色依旧圆润清亮。

弗朗西斯想起中学时代亚瑟在舞台上嚣张跋扈的样子，任何一个绅士看到他那副打扮都会皱眉头，而他只会回以不屑的中指。那时的亚瑟像是熊熊燃烧的金属，狂热的火焰席卷了他冰冷坚硬的身躯，将他整个人吞噬殆尽。

他已经很久没有见过那样的亚瑟了，大概亚瑟在那时就燃尽了自己。亚瑟怀里的吉他依然是当年他用力按压着琴弦的那把，但现在他显然跟它生疏了。

亚瑟沉默了一下。“弹什么呢？”

“什么都行。”弗朗西斯说。

亚瑟低下头，他的左手无意间在琴弦上剐蹭了一下，绷紧的弦剧烈颤动起来，发出尖细的声音。无名指上的戒指再一次滑落下来，撞击地面时清脆的响声与空气中琴弦的余音重合了。

亚瑟俯下身捡起戒指，把吉他放回琴盒。他说：“我不会弹了。”

他没有立刻戴上戒指，而是暂时把它放进裤子口袋里。弗朗西斯沉默地注视着他空荡荡的无名指，突然莫名烦躁起来。

那枚戒指让弗朗西斯始终如鲠在喉，而亚瑟却毫不在意。他似乎根本不关心手上的婚戒是否合适。

6

一切都是从性别分化后开始改变的。电吉他被收走锁进了储物间，被认为是不像样的衣服通通被清理干净，亚瑟所有或任性或粗鲁的举动都会招来严厉的训斥，仅仅过了一夜，他就不再是那个能恃宠而骄的小少爷。他们一遍又一遍地对他强调礼仪、修养和品格，希望这些迟来的纠正能让他从叛逆冲动变得温和内敛，就像石头尖锐锋利的棱角慢慢被流水磨平磨钝。

刚开始的时候他非常抗拒。十几年来他一直都是这样，像一头难以被驯化的狮子，生来就不知道如何做一只温顺的羊羔。他对父母和兄长大吼大叫，狂风暴雨般把家里搞得一团乱，而他们只是一言不发地看着他发疯，脸上带着一点悲悯的神色，直到他尚未完全过去的情潮再次汹涌而来让他软了腿。

“可怜的孩子。”他在恍惚中看到母亲的脸，她抚摸着他发丝的手指依然慈爱而温柔，“你怎么会变成Omega？如果你不是Omega就好了……哪个Alpha会要这样的Omega呢？”

他甚至不需要开口询问。从小到大他从来没有见过任何一个Omega是他这样，蛮横、无礼、打扮出格、爱用暴力，与Omega应有的样子完全相反。他应该学会收敛自己的脾气，学会像一个家族希望的Omega那样谦和礼貌品味高雅，用婚姻让柯克兰家的根茎蔓延得更深更远。

他一直知道父母眼里自己最好的结婚对象是弗朗西斯。或许是因为两家关系太好，都不用等到他们性别分化，早在童年时就听他们开玩笑似的提起过，现在看来玩笑完全有可能成真。

但亚瑟只觉得讽刺。弗朗西斯换情人如流水，跟他纠缠过的人大概连他自己也数不清，而这里面从来没有亚瑟，也不可能有亚瑟。

“哪个Alpha会要这样的Omega呢？”母亲的话幽幽地萦绕在他耳畔。弗朗西斯总是会原谅他莫名其妙的脾气，包庇他过于出格的行为，但在那天以后，弗朗西斯再也没有跟他说过一句话。

亚瑟终于接受了自己新的身份。他不再穿那些父母眼里的奇装异服，解散了乐队，取下耳钉，耳洞很快就重新长好了，他开始变得像个好学生一样中规中矩，让所有人都震惊不已。

“柯克兰简直像变了一个人。”他们纷纷交头接耳地评论着，揣测着这背后的缘由。当然，这其中不包括早已得知内情的弗朗西斯。他复杂的目光会时不时地落在亚瑟身上，但每当亚瑟试图看清那目光里到底有什么的时候，那道视线就立刻收了回去。

亚瑟沉默地看着弗朗西斯搂过不同的人的肩膀，慢慢体会到母亲那句话里的含义。

就连他自己都觉得那些Omega和Beta比他要好得多。

7

从中学到现在，花花公子的标签几乎一直贴在弗朗西斯身上，所有人都知道他对好看的皮囊向来来者不拒，波诺弗瓦先生流连花丛的传闻从未间断。弗朗西斯已经结婚了，但在众人眼里，像他这样多情的人是不介意偷腥的。

亚瑟回家的时候正好看到一个年轻的姑娘从家门口走出来，弗朗西斯一直把她送上车。他的脚忽然在地上生了根，脑子里一片空白。他想说什么，又不知道应该说什么。于是他像根杆子一样杵在那里，直到弗朗西斯转过身看到他。

弗朗西斯马上走过来握住他的手，觉得自己像是握住了一块冰。他说：“不是你想的那样。”

他开始解释来龙去脉，这个可怜的姑娘被信任的人骗了，经过好几个介绍人，以为能找份钟点工的工作，直到被下了诱使Omega发情期提前的药才知道他们给自己接的是什么活。对此弗朗西斯早已不觉得奇怪，那些对他的风流韵事有所耳闻的人，总是想着借此捞点什么好处。

“我给她吃了抑制剂，叫Beta司机送她回去。”弗朗西斯说，“她是个可怜的姑娘，之前的药效才刚被压下去，总不能叫她独自回家。”

亚瑟低着头听他说话，突然抬起眼睛打断了他：“这些你不用跟我说。”

弗朗西斯皱眉：“我还以为你会想要我的解释。”

亚瑟收回手，看也不看弗朗西斯一眼，径直走进家门。“不，我觉得没有必要。事实上，就算是你真的偷偷养了情人也不必告诉我。”

他们的结合跟所有普通的家族联姻一样，完全是父母授意，在这样的婚姻里，表面上维持着夫妻关系的两人各有情人几乎已经成为常事。

弗朗西斯下意识地问：“那么你……”

“我？”亚瑟笑了笑，“不必觉得委屈了我，弗朗西斯，我没有精力把这种事情放在心上。”

屋子里的Omega气味仍未完全散尽，桌上的两杯咖啡还冒着腾腾的热气，把陌生的味道氤氲得更加浓郁。亚瑟移开眼睛，突然觉得有些冷。

弗朗西斯给他递来一杯热茶。

“我知道你或许还在介怀我过去的情史，但至少我不会做让自己的丈夫颜面无光的事。”

亚瑟眼皮也不抬地推开他的手：“我说过，你不必抱有这样的想法。收起你自以为是的怜悯。”

8

亚瑟从来不需要怜悯，也对此不屑一顾。那时他分化成了Omega的消息很快不胫而走，那些曾经受过他的气却敢怒不敢言的人终于找到机会，伺机一拥而上，想要一举报复回去，却狠狠栽了个跟头。

亚瑟依然是亚瑟，他不得已藏起自己锋利的牙齿，绷紧的脊背软了下来，但他还是那头倔强的、不服输的小狮子，永远也学不会逆来顺受。他久违地痛痛快快打了一架，眼角嘴角都是淤青和伤痕，但他心情很好，脑袋高高地扬起来，以胜利者趾高气扬的姿态。

弗朗西斯把获胜的小狮子拽到了医务室。亚瑟觉得有些惊讶，毕竟他们已经很久没有说过话了，他应该挣开他，再把他冷嘲热讽一通后扬长而去，这才是亚瑟·柯克兰一贯的作风，但他任凭弗朗西斯拽着他，上药的时候不发一言，有点长的前发挡住眼睛，显得异常安静乖巧。

“孩子，你这副样子可真是把我吓了一跳。”好心的医护阿姨絮絮叨叨地说，“我从来没见过这么能打架的Omega，真危险，为了你自己，以后千万别再去惹什么麻烦。”

Omega，又是Omega。所有人都希望他变成一个理想的Omega，他应该变成那样。他就像被捆住了手脚扔进冰封的湖底，无边无际的黑暗和冰凉刺骨的温度淹没了他，他窒息得几近溺毙，但他还仰面望着天空，徒劳地想象着冰面上是何等光明温暖。

他想他大概是水进了脑子才会突然想到那样疯狂的念头。他拉住弗朗西斯的袖子，说：“弗朗西斯，我们走吧。”

“走？”弗朗西斯疑惑地拧起眉毛，“你要去哪里？”

“哪里都行。”亚瑟说，“我受够了这里，我受够了这些人。我想离开这里。”

话音刚落他就后悔了。弗朗西斯不可能答应，他想，我为什么要对他说这种话？但他的腿无法挪动半分，也不敢看弗朗西斯的眼睛，他垂着头，手还拉着弗朗西斯的袖子，在寒风里渐渐被冻得发紫。

“好。”他听见弗朗西斯的回答。

直到坐上火车的时候亚瑟还不敢相信这一切。他居然真的跟弗朗西斯离开了土生土长了十几年的地方，什么行李也没带，身上的钱少得可怜，但他们还是这样坐上了车，匆忙之中他们随便选了一个目的地，而他们两人对那里都一无所知。

弗朗西斯响个不停的手机被亚瑟夺走扔进了车站里的垃圾桶，得到同等待遇的还有他自己的手机。他们经历了十几个小时的车程，从黄昏日落到夜幕降临，再从月明星稀到晨光初晓，肩并着肩紧紧靠在一起，呼吸此起彼伏地清浅交错，像是沙漠中两尾相依为命的鱼。

他们到了另一个城市，亚瑟拽着弗朗西斯直奔当地彻夜不眠的酒吧。他像是挣脱了枷锁的囚犯，在这个没有人认识他的光怪陆离的世界，那个目空一切的、像金属一样燃烧自我的亚瑟·柯克兰又重生了，他毫无障碍地混进酒吧驻唱乐队里，接过他们递来的啤酒一饮而尽，在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中愤怒地划拉着吉他弦，仿佛要在放纵的狂欢过后将自己就地埋葬，而弗朗西斯只是一言不发地坐在底下看着他。

这样的晚上过去了三次，第四天晚上发生了意外。演出结束散场的时候，亚瑟在人群中倒下了，像一片枯叶从枝头飘落在地上，激起一片零落的惊呼。

不安的燥热慢慢涌了上来，亚瑟全身的力气荡然无存。该死的发情期，他在心里恶狠狠地咒骂着。在失去知觉以前，他看到弗朗西斯拨开人群冲了过来。

醒来的时候亚瑟发现自己躺在旅馆破旧的小床上。他们囊中羞涩，只能住在路边廉价的小旅馆里。他们谁也没有住过这么破的地方，床板硬得硌人生疼，绵长的吱呀声像是老人的呻吟，浴室里的水龙头经常咕咕噜噜地出不来热水，墙上的油漆斑驳剥落，有着显眼的可疑痕迹。

他侧了侧脑袋，看见弗朗西斯坐在对面床上看着他，眼下有两片淡淡的青色。

“我暂时标记了你。”弗朗西斯说，“情况特殊，希望你不要介怀。”

亚瑟在被单下默默地攥紧了手，从鼻腔里轻轻嗯了一声。

“已经给你吃了抑制剂，好好休息。”他犹豫了一下，又说，“我借别人的手机给家里打了电话，他们应该很快就会来了。”

亚瑟立刻想要坐起来往他脸上招呼一拳，但现在他实在是没有力气。

“你这个叛徒。”他冷冷地哼了一声，“等发情期过去了我要好好揍你一顿。”

弗朗西斯叹了一口气，揉了揉他的脑袋：“随便你吧，亚瑟，但你必须回家。对一个Omega来说，昨天这种情况太危险了，你父母很担心你。”

亚瑟抬起眼睛，借着窗口透进来的微弱曦光看见弗朗西斯如大海般温柔缱绻的眼睛，让他一瞬间产生了被爱人注视着的错觉。他想起父亲和母亲看他的眼神，同样的温柔和哀伤，以及藏在眼底的、深深的怜悯。

但他想从弗朗西斯那里得到的，从来都不是怜悯。

他闭上眼睛，不再看弗朗西斯了。

9

亚瑟失踪了，晚上他一直没有回家，弗朗西斯打了好几次电话，一直是无法接通。他猜测亚瑟可能又像中学时那次一样逃跑了，只是这次没有再告知他。上一次弗朗西斯给家里打了电话，亚瑟不得不回到家里挨了一通训斥，所以这次他自己悄悄离开，大概是真的不想回来了。

他左思右想也不明白亚瑟为什么突然又起了这个念头，他还记得昨天亚瑟冷着脸说不必解释的神情，总不会是自己还没把那个姑娘的事情说清楚。

尽管认识了二十多年，弗朗西斯从来没有弄懂过亚瑟这个人。他像一片未知的丛林，用密密麻麻的荆棘把每一个探险者拒之门外，弗朗西斯无数次想要靠近都是徒劳而返，从始至终他都没能走进这片丛林深处，看清那里面到底有些什么。

手机屏幕在弗朗西斯手里亮了又灭，灭了又亮，他看着那串已经拨打过无数次的号码，却没有再次按下拨号的勇气。他长长地叹了一口气，把头埋在两条胳膊中间，烦躁地揉乱了自己的头发。

手机在这时突然响了起来，弗朗西斯吓了一跳。他看了看来电显示，是亚瑟。

“你打那么多个电话干什么？”亚瑟的声音在电话里有些失真，“出什么事了吗？”

“你现在在哪？”弗朗西斯反问。

“我最近要出趟差，刚下飞机。”亚瑟有些不耐烦，“你到底有什么事？不说我挂了。”

原来刚才是在飞机上。弗朗西斯松了一口气，紧接着又有些不满。他想起自己刚才忐忑无措的心情，顿时觉得自己十分可笑。

“你要出差怎么不告诉我，害我白担心一场？我等了半天没看到你回来，电话也打不通，还以为你出事了。”

“……”亚瑟沉默了一会儿，“你又没问我，我为什么要告诉你？”

简直是无理取闹。

“你又没告诉我，我怎么问你？”

亚瑟不说话了，电话那头只能听见他细细的呼吸。弗朗西斯想了想，问：“你什么时候回来？我去接你。”

亚瑟愣了一下。“不需要。”

“什么时候回来？”

亚瑟放弃了：“三天后。”

三天后亚瑟坐在弗朗西斯车上很快就睡着了。家离机场很远，加上路上堵车，到家的时候已经天黑了，但亚瑟还没醒。这些天他实在太忙，就连在返程的飞机上也没闲着，这是他三天来第一次找到机会好好睡一觉。

弗朗西斯熄了火，静静看着身边亚瑟熟睡的脸，把他无意识垂落的手拉到自己腿上。车里的暖气很足，熏得亚瑟白皙的脸颊泛起蔷薇色的潮红，毛躁的头发被他在靠背上蹭得有些乱，他的胸口随着呼吸规律地微微起伏，长长的睫毛在空气中轻轻颤抖，像是稍受惊扰就会飞走的怕人的蝴蝶。

弗朗西斯想起那个坐上火车去往未知城市的夜晚，他在火车轰隆轰隆的摇晃中醒来，车窗外疾驰着漆黑的树木和原野，夜空中挂着一弯柳叶似的银月，几颗稀疏的星星点缀着天幕，像是天鹅绒上坠着碎钻。亚瑟的脑袋几乎垂在他的肩上，呼吸很轻，他能借着车厢里微弱的灯光看清亚瑟的每一根睫毛。

就像现在一样。

蝴蝶飞走了，露出祖母绿的宝石。亚瑟醒了，眼里还有尚未褪去的睡意。

“到家了？”他喃喃地问。

“是的。”弗朗西斯说，“下车吧。”

亚瑟好像还有些混沌，他下意识地握紧了弗朗西斯想要松开他去开门的手，带着一点令人费解的固执，冰凉的戒指硌得弗朗西斯一个激灵。他询问地看着亚瑟，后者还没完全睡醒，手依然握着他的，眼睛里潮湿一片，像是某种小动物。

在反应过来之前，弗朗西斯做出了他自己都没有想到的举动。他把婚戒从亚瑟手上褪下，还有自己的，然后摇下车窗用力扔了出去。

亚瑟马上清醒了。他撑起身子从车窗里望出去，但戒指早已没入了许久没有修剪的草坪。

“你疯了吗？”他对弗朗西斯吼道。

“不需要了，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯说，“我不想要这对戒指了。”

亚瑟愣了两秒钟，随即反应过来：“你想离婚？”

他冷着脸坐回位置上，说：“我能理解你的想法，巧的是我也早就这么想了，虽然我一直没有说。既然你现在提出来了，那就离婚吧。但在此之前要先告诉你我的父母……”

他越说越快，像是忙着掩饰什么，但声音慢慢颤抖得越来越厉害。他的手指紧紧抓着坐垫边缘，曲起的指节用力得发白。

“不是的，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯打断亚瑟的话，但亚瑟依然不停地说下去。弗朗西斯用力扳过他的肩，逼迫他直视着自己的眼睛。

“不是离婚。”他说，“我的意思是，重新买一对戒指吧，买一对真正属于我们自己的、适合你尺寸的戒指。我想为你戴上它。”

亚瑟呆呆地看着他，眼睛里的湿意凝结成雨，慢慢滴落下来。

弗朗西斯想他终于找到了丛林深处的秘宝。

10

他们第一次见面是在六岁的时候，弗朗西斯对亚瑟伸出手，就像大人们会做的那样：“我叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

亚瑟看他的表情有些疑惑，还有一些惊恐，但他还是握了上去：“亚瑟·柯克兰。”

直到二十多年后弗朗西斯才知道那时亚瑟为什么会那样看他。

“我以为你是女孩，哪有男孩留长发穿裙子的？可你的名字又是男孩的名字，这实在令人迷惑。但我很快就确信了你是男的。”

“那你是怎么知道我的性别的？”

“因为没有哪个女孩会像你一样跟斯科特他们一起捉弄我。当然，我想这件事上我多少还是让你们吃了些苦头。”

“是的，你可真是一头小狮子，一个小疯子。谁敢惹你？反正我不敢。”

“你不敢？小时候我可不这样认为。这是你的错。”

“好吧，我的错。但至少后来我努力弥补了，你数过我为你那些破事擦过多少次屁股了吗？”

“我也没跟你爸妈说你是个种马啊。”

“噢，这话可真难听。难道你还在吃陈年老醋吗？”

“……不是。”

亚瑟气呼呼地把头埋进枕头里，瓮声瓮气地回答。弗朗西斯想要让他把脑袋抬起来，但亚瑟把枕头攥得紧紧的。

这是他的小狮子，他的小疯子，但现在他反倒像只闹脾气的小猫了。

弗朗西斯笑了笑，拉起亚瑟的左手，把一枚戒指轻轻戴上去。他已经不需要特意去量亚瑟手指的尺寸了，但他还是趁着亚瑟睡着的时候仔细地量了一遍。他在专柜前挑了很久，郑重地买回来，像是捧着自己的心脏。

“抱歉，原谅我吧。”他俯身在亚瑟微红的耳边说。

亚瑟侧过头，把手伸到自己眼前。戒指在床头灯底下反射出清冷的光，温柔地缠住他的指根。没有缝隙，也并不太紧，大小刚刚好。

他揽过弗朗西斯的脖子，轻轻碰了一下他的唇。

“我原谅你了。”他说。


End file.
